Converting units
If you will succed in converting an enemy unit, you will caputre it, and it will be at your disposal as if you had built it. Normally the converted unit will appear in your tile, wounded and unable to move, after you win a combat. You may capute also while defending. To convert a unit and win it to your cause you have several means: * Subdue Animal, promotion of Recon units, automatically converts defeated Animals. It requires to win a combat, but has 100% success. * Subdue Beasts, promotion of top Recon units, automatically converts defeated Beast. * Mesmerize Animal, promotion reserved to Satyr. Convert all adjacent animal units with no need for combat. May be resisted. May mass convert a lot of targets. May be used also if embarked on sea animals. Most useful to mass convert stack of Tigers or to win very powerful animals like kraken. * Command I - Command IV, promotions reserved to Disciple units and Crown of Command wielder. Give a chance of converting defeated living units. * Domination, spell that convert the most powerful enemy unit in adjacent tiles without combat. Units that may be converted The unit has to be alive, so catapults, daemons, ships, undead are excluded. In example Stephanons, one of the Four, is non living, and cannot be converted. Command is a divine spell, so units with immune to magic will prevent you from converting. Any unit with Loyalty will refuse to convert and will prefer to die. To get rid of this nuisance, you may use a Disepel Magic spell or Revelation spell, just before the combat. Any non-living unit like undead, Demons, Angels, Golem and mechanical units like Catapult and ships may not be converted. Subdue Animals and Beasts Subdue Animal and Subdue Beasts are different, non magical ability. In example Acheron the Red Dragon is a magic immune beast: you may not Command it, but you may use Subdue Beasts. Domination spell is quite similar, but obiouvsly more powerful: Domination require no combat, if the spell succeed, the subdued unit will appear fully healed and ready to move in the tile of the caster. Command Command is quite a powerful promotion. If you attack a living unit and win, the defeated unit will not die: he will join your cause by magic, appearing under your colour in the tile from witch your attack started. Note that if the Commading unit does move in the attacked tile, it may happens that it leaves the subdued new unit alone in the starting tile, weakened and unable to move, so prepare some assistant units. As you gain experience, the total probability of a successful conversion are: # Command I = +10% (requires Disciple and Channeling II) # Command II = +20% --> 30% (requires Channeling III) # Command III = +20% --> 50% # Command IV = +20% -->70% (requires Order Religion) The Command promotions are reserved to Discple Units like Priests. Any religion will suite, but a High Priest is required to gain level 2 and 3, and to gain the higher level your unit Religion has to be The Order. There is only another mean to gain a possibility of converting a living unit, the Stephanos's crown, called the Crown of Command, that teoretically bring your possibility to 100%! * Crown of Command = +30% -->100% Note that other units upgraded by a Disciple unit that retain the Channeling III promotion are optimal, like the powerful Druid, because they have higher base strength. Best caputre units * Hunter with Subdue Animal * Beastmaster (or Heroic unter) with Subdue Animal and Subdue Beasts. * Satyr with Mesmerize Animal, * Any Priest with Command I * A Vicar (Empyrean Priest) with Revelation will be able to get rid of Courge spell. * Any High Priest or Driud with Command III * Any relgious hero such as Yvain with Command III * Sphener is the Order hero, and as such will be able to use Command IV for a 70%. With Crown of Command it will go to 100% and with 12 Strength +4 Holy will have the attack strenght to win the needed combats. * An Archmage with the Mind III spell Domination. Mind 3 lost if fail, it helps to have an empty promotion slot. Dispel Magic, a Metamagic II spell, is useful to get rid of Courage spell. Advanced strategy Priority of check Lets say Baron Duin Halfmorn is wearing the crown of command, and is a unit of a civ using the slavery civic. If he defeats a unit, the order of the checks for converting the unit with command, creating a werewolf, and creating a slave are: # Command # Enslavement # Werewolf